Alpha and Omega The Start of Something New
by LiLRo
Summary: When Kate and Humphrey get married and their pups come across the legendary pack the Bloods they find stuff out. Will they be friends or foes?


**This is my first story and i would like to see what the people think of it and fyi i don't do chaptas so that's something you need to know so it's jus a long story... enjoy :) p.s. please review, friend request, tell me anything you think i should do next. Also if you got a Playstation3 or Xbox add lxlarmyOFonelxl if youd like to play wit me i have both systems.**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Ben **humphreys dad

**Daisy **humphreys mom

**Humphrey **fun loving omega, Kates mate

**Kate **Alpha that broke the rules to be Humphreys mate

**Winston **Kates dad

**Eve** Kates mom

**Lil Ro **leader of the pack called Bloods

**Drizzy **the strongest member of the Bloods

**Slim **the fastest member of the Bloods

**Angel **Lil Ros mate and the highest jumper of the Bloods (its like she can fly)

**Ghost **the stealthest member of the Bloods

**Carnage **the only member that can go berserk of the Bloods

**Blade** the member of the Bloods that found bladed weapons and tied them to his legs and arms to have an advantage also Lil Ros brother

**Sparkle** the medic of the Bloods

**Violet **Humphrey and Kates first born pup a girl

**Rose** Humphrey and Kates second born pup a girl

**Spike **Humphrey and Kates third born pup a boy

**Star** Angel and Lil Ros first born pup a girl

**Katie **Angel and Lil Ros second born pup a girl

_**THE START OF SOMETHING NEW**_

It was a beautiful night in Jasper Park, Canada.

Humphrey looks down at Kate and smiled noticing she was sleeping pressed against him. He always loved looking at Kate as she sleep.

He then began to fall asleep dreaming about everything that he had been through till now.

**DREAM ... Humphrey's POV**

It was a beautiful night just like before he had fell asleep and he was in Montana as a pup.. maybe 3 months old.

I woke up to find my parents fighting, yelling at each other.

Daisy, "How could you do this to me and Humphrey?"

Ben,"I just fell in love with someone else, Humphrey should understand when he is older and do the same!"

"But why we could've just talked about it?"

"WHEN! When your with your friends or out hunting or playing with Humphrey?"

"You could have asked me anytime instead of fooling around with another women!"

"I would if I ever saw you... I wish... I wish i never met you!"

I looked over to see my mom crying.

"Why would you say that?"

"Becasue your not the wolf I fell in love with and as for Humphrey he's worthless.. he's a stupid omega and has no point to have been brought into this world and should be taken out of it.'

"I don't care what he is he's my son and I love him and will not let you get near him!"

I got up and yelled, "MOM.. DAD.. STOPPP!"

They both looked at me with widened eyed and then my dad said,"I'm sorry you heard that son your mother was in the wrong."

I jumped back screaming, "No she wasn't I heard it all" starting to cry.

I took off running out of the den and never looking back.

I thought they didn't love me seening as they never came after me.

It was raining so I found a cave and layed down, I didn't know where I was but I knew I wasn't in Montana anymore.

I then looked around and then noticed the smell of other wolves living in this den. I started to get up and walk out as I heard the sound of someone entering, my eyes started to widen.

I saw two adult wolves and two younger wolves. One adult was blond other black, and the two younger one golden and other pure white.

I thought to myself, 'Oh no I'm dead'

The adults saw me and started to snarl and growl at me.

I started to cry as I fell on my stomach covering my eyes.

I slowly seperated my fingers to see them with questioning looks.

The male said, "Little one, what are you doing here and where are your parents?"

I was still crying but started to sniffle and whipped away my tears and told them what had happened.

I then said, "My name is Humphrey" as i finished the story, "I am an omega, still a pup, and my parents don't want me so I have nowhere to go."

"well" the male said, "My name is Winston, my mate here is Eve, my two daughters Kate and Lilly."

Eve said," Well your welcome to stay with us in our pac-"

They satopped as they heard snarls and growls coming from the opening of the den. They saw a greyish brown wolf standing in the doorway saying," Give me my son back!"

I started to cower and cry again saying, "No you hate me and mom why would i go back with you anywhere?"

"Because I'm your father now get over here thats an order!"

I started to slowly walk over to him when Winston put his paw infront of me and said, "No he's staying here, I think you caused him enough trouble."

Ben said,"YOU.. ARE..NOT..HIS..FATHER!"

He screamed jumping at him and swated at me and I flew to the wall with full force and slammed into the ground, blood coming out of my side.

Winston jumped on Ben's back and scratched and bit him untill he managed to get out of the grasp and run away screaming, "YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

Wintson went over to me and said, "Eve we need to help him."

Eve said,"He's going to be alright just a little banged up."

Kate walked up to me and said, " Mom, Dad, does this mean that he is me and Lilly's brother?"

Winston said, " No dear he's just going to be in our pack."

Kate said, "Good cause I think he's kinda cute and that'd be weird if he was my brother."

Eve laughed and said, "You know he's knocked out but can still hear even though he might not remember what you said he's thinking about it now?"

Kate stood shocked. Saying, "What... he can hear me... no,no,no i didn't want him to hear me it was going to be my secret."

Eve laughed again and said, "I'm just kidding he can't hear you at all."

Kate said, "Moooommm don't play with me like that."

I woke up and started to get up and whimpered because my side was in soo much pain. Winston came in and said, "Well looks who's up after being asleep for two days.. how was your nap?"

I just laughed and said," Good thank you sir."

"I want to bring you to your new den"

The biggest smile went across my face when he said that.

I was at my den before we knew it and i was looking outside and saw Kate playing around in the grass with a butterfly and started thinking,' WOW, she's so.. beautiful and when we get older I plan on marring her even if it kills me.' not knowing my tounge was hanging out. Winston pulled me out of the trance saying, " I know she's beautiful isn't she and i know that you will probably end up marring her." "I was think outloud wasn't I?" He laughed saying," Yes you were and i should be going goodnight humphrey."

I didn't understand why he said goodnight it was just morning but i forgot about and turned to watch Kate play and when i turned back she was in my face and i screamed,"AHHHHHHHHH" and fell back.

She said laughing," Well goodmorning to you too." I said, "Sorry about that you caught me off gaurd" she said,"I guess i did" giggling. she said,"Well you don't look like any alpha I've ever seen."

I was confused and said,"I told you guys last night that i was an omega." she said, "Oh yea sorry just thought you were because of your muscles." She was flirting with me making that up but i didn't notice or really even care. I just said,"Yea i do like to work out for the pretty ladies" and started flexing and seeing nothing poped up. She just giggled and i said,"Hey don't laugh i know i don't have any muscles." she said after giggling,"No i wasn't laughing at you i was laughing because you winked at me and i've never been winked at before it was funny... and cute." I started to blush and she could tell and said," it's okay i know you like me and i like you too." I smiled and said, "Okay i thought i was alone there, liking you and you not liking me." she said with a smile," Well i do too."

We sat there staring there into each others eyes lost in each others eyes. she broke the silence saying," Well i should get going before my dad gets worried." i said, "Okay but will i see you later today or?" she said,"i will see you later tonight," she winked at me and licked my cheek.i started to melt like butter. she just giggled and started to walk away.

I just dreamnt of what it would be like to sleep next her, married, with pups between us... ,'did i just think of pups, what am i thinking?' and i fell asleep waking up to a wolf walking into my den and said that kate had gone of to alpha school and wont be back till after winter. My heart fell into pieces, 'she didn't even say bye.' i started to tear up and everyday since then i was crying and not seeing my friends and one day i decided to go out and log sled with them.

**WATCH ALPHA AND OMEGA AND THATS WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THAT PART**

We then went to her parents den and fell asleep to this moment right now.

**WAKING UP FROM THE DREAM**

**KATES POV**

I woke up from my dream of me and Humphrey haveing our puppies and looked over at him smiling and saw that he was smiling too.

i said to myself, 'i wonder what he's dreaming about?' 'Wow he's so handsome when he sleeps i hope he looks like this forever and i never leave his side the same for him of course and i wonder when he will marry me...well it will come in time.' i had my eyes off on Humphrey for a while and then he said, "Goodmorning dear." and i looked down with a smile and said, "Goodmorning Humphrey" i then nuzzled him and licked his cheek. and noticed he had a tear in his eye so without hesitating i said,"Humphrey what's wrong you have a tear in your eye." showing the pain in my voice. he said," Oh i was dreaming about my life until now." i said, "i thought it was wonderful?" he said,"Yea except for my parents and that night." he hung his head low and i knew he was sad so i tried to comfort him by saying,"Well that was then and this is now and im here with you and won't let it happen again." he started to smile and said,"but my father said he would be back again." I said,"well i'll be here with you this time and nothing will happen to you." he said,"But i don't want you to get hurt your my everything." i smiled at him... as the days went on we knew each and everyday we loved each other more and more.

**HUMPHREY'S POV  
><strong>

I think today i will ask her to marry me but how? Oh i know.

I brought kate to the top of mountain where you could see all of our teritory and the meadow of flowers. i then turned to kate and said,"Kate i have something to ask you.." her face was confused and said,"What is it Humphrey?"

"I wanted to know if.. if .. if youd like to get married?" her eyes widened and she said,"What did you just ask me?" with the biggest smile on her face. i said,"Will you marry me Kate?" she said,"OH COURSE I WILL HUMPHREY!" she jumped on top of me kissing me everywhere and when i say everywhere i mean.._everywhere_. it then lead to something else ;)

I woke up and saw Kate laying next to me when she woke up i said,"That was very fun last night and i can see we both are very dirty..(NOT REALLY DIRT;)" "maybe we should get cleaned up before going anywhere so people don't see us like this" Kate said,"i don't care how i look as long as your beside me they would know why i have this on me." i started to smile and said,"well we should stll get cleaned up." Kate said,"ok but i don't feel too good i'll be right back." as she got up and went behind a bush and i could hear her vomiting. i thought was it me or could she be preg-nant..." my eyes widened as she started to walk back and said,"Kate.. i think you might be pregnant." kate said,"What are you talking about i know i am we did _it _about 5 times last night so there was no problem there." i started to smile again thinking about last night saying,"well i mean i _did_ a lot of _work_ with you last night."

Kate just giggled and said,"Yea you did but i was there with you the whole time and trust me.. it will happen a lot more times after we're married." she smiled and winked at me cuddling up next to me. after we cleaned up i said,"well are you ready to go?" kate said,"yea." i said,"well how are we guna tell your parents that your pregnant your not even mariied yet?" kate,"well..umm.. i don't know, i guess we culd get married before i get big so nobody can know." i said,"That's a good idea we will get married in two days." kate said with a big smile,"OKAY CAN'T WAIT!"

**Two days later at the wedding**

Humphrey said,"are you ready kate?"

Kate said,"Oh yea im ready." Humphrey said,"you wana start first or me" she said,"We will start together." He said,"Okay that's perfect"

after they did everything that the marriage required they rubbed noses and said i love you to each other. after about a month she was getting bigger and when they told her parents she was pregnant the were fine with it becasue they were married. then it was about another month and her water broke yelling for Humphrey who was out on a hunt.

Kate said,"HUMPHREYYYYYY!" and she tried to howl as loud as she could so he'd hear her. Humphrey did and took off running towards there den and when he made it inside he saw Eve there helping her and one pup already out, so he walked up beside her and grabbed her paw saying,"sorry i was late but im here now" with a smile. she said,"it's okay just don't leave me here alone agaINNNNNN!" she started screaming because the second pup was coming out. after they had come out there was three of them two girls and one boy and i got to name the boy he was tan with grey streaks of hair and a white underbelly, his eyes were blue just like mine, his streaks spiked up so i said,"How about Spike?" she said,"well it fits him." smiling. she named the other two, one was grey with purple eyes and she said," how about Violet?" i nodded and then the last one she named as well, it was golden and had kinda pinkish eyes like ive never seen before and she said,"How about Rose?" i nodded and said,"they're perfect names choosen by the perfect person" after saying that she blushed and said,"Awwww so sweet"

As the year went on they got older and older till they were old enough to talk and go outside. Humphrey and Kate had become the Leaders of the Western pack as her sister Lilly and Garth ran the Eastern pack.

one day the pups we're playing outside and fell into a whole while they we wrestling. THe whole was a little outside of there teritory. Humphrey and Kate we're looking around for them worring. Kate said while crying,"Humphrey... where could they be?" HUmphrey said,"dont worry sweety they're fine i just know it."

when the pups woke up in the hole they woke up to fine that they're was a wolf they landed next to and started to back up noticing he was black with white streaks, a scar aross his eye, could see orange eyes and blood on his paws. they kept backing up bumping into something they turned around and screamed when they saw a huge wolf that was white with red eyes and huge muscles and he bend down and said,"Well,well,well what do we have here... some little pups that seem to be lost and in the wrong place." Spike was looking around and saw another wolf aproaching them he was small but he was tan and had green eyes. He walked up and said,"Yea it looks like dinner came a little early didn't it?" he started to show his bloody teeth and he raised his paw and went to strike but stopped when someone said,"Enough there pups and we don't kill pups we still have some bloods out there and i don't need them to get into problems with other packs because of you two." "well hello there kids my name is Lil Ro im the leader of the Bloods maybe your parents might have heard of us, we are the pack that can send one of our pack members and they can take out a whole pack... people might saw we're a myth but trust me we're not and i see you met my personal bodyguards Slim and Drizzy they both got special talents Drizzy here is the toughest of all wolves in the world and Slim is the fastest of all the wolves in the world as for me im the runner of all things i come up with the strategies and plans something nobody can do like us." the pups were just stunned and spike said,"i just wana go home we didn't mean to fall in here can we just leave?" Lil Ro said,"Oh no im sorry you can't leave i can't have other wolves knowing we're here now can i?"

**outside the cave**

they started to cry which notified Humphrey becausehe could hear them he told kate and they took off running in the direction as they aproached the hole two wolves jumped out of the bushes on pitch black with whitish eyes and the other red with golden streaks and red eyes. teh pitch black one said,"what's the rush you care to stay and play?" kate said,"if you hurt my babies i will rip out your throat and feed it to your friend here!" The red one said,"well that might be tasty but we can't let you get near the den" then he howled and started to growl. after he had howled two more wolves beind kate and humphrey jumped out. one had blades on his 4 legs and was grey and had a white underbelly with purple eyes one had a scar through it so he was blind in the left eye and it was pitch white and the other one was gold with silver streaks and green eyes. The black one said,"maybe we should introduce ourselves i'm Ghost, the red one is Carnage, the grey one is Blade, and the gold one is Sparkle."

**Back in the cave**

lil ro said," pups calm down we're not going to kill you we would put you to work." as he was talking a pure white wolf walked up from behind him she had purple eyes and a very nice figure, spike had his touge hanging out and she came up and nuzzled against lil ro and said,"hey sweety what's going on here?" lil ro said,"o hey Angel these pups fell in here and think they can just leave." she just said,"Well why can't they?" lilro said,"well we are in hiding they found us how could i just let them leave?" she said,"well just by letting them g-" Slim said,"sir we have two intruders at the entrance the others have them surrounded." lil ro said,"Dam these pups parents... okay illl be there in a minute."

**outside the cave **

Humphrey said,"just give us our pups back and we will leave." Carnage said,"yea you wil leave in peices." he started growling again even louder showing his teeth. he siad," Your done for" just about to leap but stopped at the sight of lil ro. he walked up and said,"goodday sir and madam my name is Lil Ro and im the leader of the Bloods this is Slim and Drizzy and of course my mate Angel" he said witha smile. Kate and Humphrey's mouths dropped and they started looking at everyone. kate said,"Did,did, did you say... Bloods?" lil ro said,"yes i did and now that you see that we are real you should turn around and leave now!" Humphrey said,"I don't care who you are we are not leaving without our pups that's all we came for." Angel said,"comon pumpkin they just want their pups that's all you'd do the same when we have pups." Lil Ro said," no i wouldn't i would kill each and ever person till i got to them even if they had noting to do with it." Humphrey said,"Ohh comon 'pumpkin' we just want our pups." Kate just giggled and tried to wipe it away and say,"Humphrey you should say that." Lil ro said,"You should listen to your mate nobody can mock my mate and get away without an injury or.. death" Humphrey said,"I was just playing with you.. trying to be friends here..can we just get our pups and go you know youd go to get your pups from anywhere if you wanted them." Lil ro got a mad look on his face and yelled,"are you saying that i wouldn't want my pups!" Humphreys face dropped and he said,"Oh no,no,no i was just saying.. ummm. i got nothing im sorry, i didn't mean to say it like that." Carnage said,"You are right you about to have nothing your mate and pups will go but you will stay" Humphrey said,"that's find as long as they don't get hurt." Kate said,"no Humphrey i won't leave you here alone." Angel was talking to Lil Ro and Lil Ro started to nod and turned back to them and said,"Well your lucky i will let you go with your pups unharmed... but if you soo much as say where we are we will raid your whole pack together and you know not one pack could handle one of us alone.. so all of us together would be a nightmare, Slim go get the pups."slim said,"yes sir." kate said," don't worry we won't tell anyone." lil ro said," oh i don't have to worry Ghost here will be watching you." Kate said worried,"All the time... even when me and Humphrey are.. you know.. mating?" lil ro said, "well that's totally up to him but most likely he won't he would respect your privacy."

kate said,"okay thank you." slim came back up with the pups and gave them to them. Kate said,"thank you so much." Lil Ro said,"There is another condition... when the pups get older i would like to train them into becoming a Blood." Kate said,"oh i don't know i don't want them to get hurt id have to be here with them when you train them." Lil Ro said,"That's fine just don't try and take contro-" he couldn't finish as a member from the western territory jumped on his back and started scratching at the back of his head. Angel screamed in terror while Humphrey and Kate mouths just dropped and Drizzy smacked the wolf off of Lil Ro with one swipe and went on defense with Slim. Carnage,Blade, and Ghost went on offense and attacked all the wolves that came around. Humphrey and Kate started to walk away and Lil Ro screamed,"You two planned this... Slim get them!" slim went down in running position and said,"no problem sir." Humphrey and Kate picked up the pups and ran. Humprhey put the pups on Kates back and said,"run ill hold him off." Kate said,"no you will lose he's a bodygaurd that means he's one the best out there." Humphrey nuzzled Kate and said," i love you kate and if anything happens to me i want you to keep the pups safe." Kate said," i love you too but i won't let you do this comon now". as Humphrey started to say okay Slim jumped on him and started slashing as kate tackled him off and got Humphrey up and ran off together to there den. When they got to the den Slim was just standing there in the den and said," I was wondering wen u would get here." Kate and Humphrey stood there shock at how fast he got there. He was about to strike them when he saw someone behind them and said,"And who might you be old timer?" Kate and Humphrey turned around in shock with there mouths wide open. the wolf said,"my name is Ben and im Humphrey's father and here to kill him." Slim said,"What your here to kill him?" "why?" Ben said,"Because i said i would." Humphrey crouched down and went into defense position protection Kate and his pups plus himself. Kate said,"no you cant just get yourself killed ima fight with you" Ben went jumping at Humphrey and in a blink of the eye Slim tackled Ben to the ground yelling,"I don't care who you are you shall never hurt your own son!"Humphrey was shocked and said,"thank you Slim and i think that you should know that we never called the pack to attack you i guess they just followed us." Slim said,"Well thats alright then you will still be friends to the Bloods just get your pack away and we shall be friendly if not your pack will die and i will have no say in the matter." Humphrey said,"okay i will call them away" Slim said,"okay and you shall be sa-" he couldn't finsih because Ben had bit at Slim neck and was crunching down on it and all you heard was a SNAP! Slim then fell to the ground with blood poring out of his neck. Ben then stood up and said,"well that was a lame excuse for a Blood pack member." Lil ro came running into the den they were in and saw Slim on the ground dead and rushed in tackling Ben into the wall. Angel came in behind him and said,"Ro calm down you don't think when your mad and you get hurt!" kate looked over at Angel and relized she was starting to cry and ran over to her side and said,"Angel it's okay im sure he will be fine i always think about Humphrey like that and i understand your sad" Angel said."Thank you for trying to confort me but its not working, he's been hurt doing this before, near death... because..because we had a pup and someone killed our pup and he went out ike this." Kate gasped and said,"oh my gosh im sooo sorry to hear that." Angel said,"its okay we're going to try and have another" then she screamed,"Drizzy ro needs protection!" and out of nowhere Drizzy came running out and tackled Ben into the wall and kncoked him out. Drizzy then turned to Lil Ro who was bleeding from the side and said,"Sir im sorry i was late are you okay?"Lil ro said,"No problem Drizzy im fine but Slim.. hes dead."Drizzy's face went into shock because he grew up with Slim. Humphrey looked at Lil Ro and saw that he was dizzy looking and said,"Hey Lil Ro are you alright you don't look so good?" after saying that everyone looked at him. he said,"Yea im fine i just lost a lot of blood thats al-" he fell on the ground and Angel ran up to him and screamed,"ROOOOO GET UP DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!"

**LIL ROS POV**

I woke up the next day and noticed Sparkle helping me with my wounds and whimpered and she noticed i was awake and said,"Well look who's up, im sure glad to see that your alright, we can't have our leader going off and dieing now can we also i think Angels going to be the happiest she was here last night but she just left this morning to go get something to eat so you would be able to eat something." i said," well isn't she the sweetest thin?" Sparkle said,"Yea she really does love you a lot" Angel said,"Hey your awake pumpkin!" i looked over at the entrance of the den and saw her there and said,"Yea i am sweety and i see you stayed with me last night?" Angel said,"well where else was i going to stay..alone yea right, i'd always stay with you. I just smiled. Sparkle said,"well i think that you should still get some rest before you get up and move around." i said,"Okay no problem, i'll go back to sleep." Angel said,"well i will stay with you." i said,"okay Angel i wanted you too anyway."

later that night Angel looked at me and said,"Ro i was wondering if youd like to have pups again.. i know it didn't work out last time but i want us to have a family." I said,"Of course i do Angel i want to have a family but i want us to be in a bigger pack first maybe the western pack would like to have us join them, i mean it would be an honor for them to have us since we are the most defense and offense any pack would need." Angel said,"Ro your making us sound like we are the best people in the world i mean you are the best person to me but there is always someone out there that can beat you but nobody can beat you to my heart... its all yours and i hope you feel the same." i said,"Angel of course i love you and i could never love anyone even close to the same." she just smiled and said,"Well when do you wana try for pups?" i said,"Well" pushing her over on her stomach and licking her stomach getting lower and lower and said,"i say we could right now" she just giggled and said,"okay"

Later that night i woke up.

I opened my eyes to see that Angel was laying next to me with the biggest smile on her face i had never seen since the last time we had pups. i got up and walked out of the den looking up at the night sky. Angel said,"It's beautiful isn't it?" i said,"Oh im sorry i didn't mean to wake you." she said,"Oh no i was already awake, i was just thinking about what are pups are going to be like." i said,"Well they will be beautiful like you, strong like me, and... have those eyes that can make you do anything you want, like you." she said,"Roooo you say the sweetest stuff, but you forgot one... they would be smart like you."i said," no i didn't because I'm not smart i can just come up with plans that nobody else can, your the smart one." She said,"well i am the smart one and you come to me to make sure about everything and it's so cute that we depend on each other for certain things." she winked and said,"now comon sweety lets get back to sleep."i said,"Okay babe." i went back over to her and layed down next to her and we cuddled up and went to sleep.

**In the morning**

Humprey was standing infront of the den staring at Lil Ro and Angel. Angel opened her eyes and saw a figure and screamed which made Lil Ro jump up and growl at the wolf. Humphrey said,"Wow calm down it's just me.. just coming to see if you we're awake or not." Lil Ro said,"oh okay your lucky because if you would have been someone else you would be dead." Humphrey said,"Well thank you for not killing me." Ro said,"no problem.. oh and i was wondering if me and my pack could join your pack because id like to have a place that me and Angel's pups could be free and not get hurt." Humphrey said,"well of course you can and i understand that you want them to be safe, me and Kate are the same, speaking of that Kate should be coming here right now with the pups and i would also like to thank you about saving me from Ben and sorry about Slim." Ro said,"No problem and thanks... Slim went out doing what he loved, fighting." Humphrey said,"i guess but i still feel bad about it." Ro said,"don't, but i will be back later so please keep Angel safe." Humphrey said,"okay"

**Later that day**

Angel, Kate, and Humphrey we're hanging out together and Angel said,"Guys im worried Ro doesn't usually take this long when he's out." Kate said," Don't worry he's going to be back soon." Humphrey said,"yea he's the toughest wolf i've ever seen and he has Drizzy and Blade with him." Angel,"Yea i guess because Drizzy won't let anyone get hurt." Kate," Yea so he's fine and... Angel can me and you talk... girl to girl." Angel,"of course." Humphrey so what are we going to talk about?" Kate looked at Humphrey like really and said,"Humphrey, me and her not you too." Humphrey,"Oh my bad okay i'll be here when you get back."

Kate and Angel walked away and started talking. Kate said,"I can see that you and Ro mated because i can see your getting a bit bigger."Angel,"it's that noticable?" Kate,"Yea it is but i was wondering how you keep him in love with you for this long because me and Humphrey are drifting apart a bit." Angel,"Really i couldn't notice that at all.. you two seem so happy together but i guess i keep him loving me by doing things that keep his attention." Kate,"Oh that's a great idea thanks." Angel,"No problem but i still don't understand why it's taking him so long to be out there wit-." Angel was cut off by screaming of Sparkle. Kate Humphrey and Angel we're running to Sparkle when they found Blade wounded bad, carring Lil Ro's body covered in blood and cuts. Angel was in shock and was crying. Kate looked at her crying and knew she couldn't talk so she said,"What happened and where is drizzy?" Blade looked down and said,"There was a group of hunters and Drizzy took each of the shots protecting Ro and me and told us to run, we did and Ro got hit by a hunter while running in the back leg and it went through to the other leg and when he fell the hunter shot again and hit his side so i picked him up and started running, we saw Drizzy fall dead on the spot and when i was running a group of Northern wolves jumped out and attacked me i killed them all but they cut Ro up pretty bad." Angel said between tears,"so...is...he?" Sparkle said,"I'm sorry but he has no pulse but just might be in coma can't tell right now." Angel started crying again and Kate walked over and tried conforting her. Kate said,"Angel it's okay if it's his time it's his time but he will always be with you in your heart." Angel said,"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Kate,"what?" Angel,"I NEED HIM OUT HERE I KNOW HE'S IN MY HEART BUT I NEED HIM IN PERSON!" Kate,"Look i thought i lost Humphrey a lot of time but he always slipped away from death because he knew that i need him and he needs me too." Humphrey walked up and said,"Yea i do need her and Ro needs you to stay strong and he will come back don't even second guess yourself. you just need to know that he loves you and he won't leave you." Angel,"thanks guys i know i love him and he loves me, i just hope he comes back i need him and his pups will need him."

**two weeks later**

Angel was crying into the fur of Lil Ro. Ro slowy opened his eyes and said,"Whatcha crying for Angel?" Angel stood up and screamed tackling him and licking his face for like 5 minutes and ro said,"Wow someone's glad to see me." Angel,"We thought you were dead you've been out for two weeks." Ro,"really... what about the pups your the same size as when we mated." Angel,"yea i had them there we're two, both girls, i named them Star and named the other one Katie after Kate because she helped me get through this while you were out." Ro,"thats so sweet and im glad she helped you i know it must have been hard going through all that alone but can i see our pups?" Angel,"okay girls come in here." then two girl pups walked in Star was grey with a white underbelly and green eyes and Katie was white and had gold eyes. Ro said,"wow they are so beautiful." Angel,"I know, i know." Their pups went and played with Humphrey and Kate's pups.

Humphrey and Kate we're togther alone for once in a long time. Kate said,"Humphrey you know we have not been alone in a long time." Humphrey,"i know we never get alone time since we had the pups." Kate said,"well tonight is the moonnight howl we could go now." Humphrey,"of course we can go and later tonight.. maybe we can.. (nuzzling up against her) you know-" kate said,"Mate, of course." Humphrey smiled and they went off to the rock and started howling in perfect harmony and afterwards got _busy_. the next morning they went and got their pups. they we're on their way back to the den when Spike said,"Mom,Dad when is Lil Ro going to teach us how to fight and hunt." Kate said,"Who said that he was going to teach you guys that stuff." Humphrey said,"well i kinda did." Kate looked made,"Humphrey you can't just go and agree to stuff without me i thought we'd teach our kids together not some stranger." he said,"Kate he seems like a nice guy and knows what he's doing."she said,"You can't just do stuff without me." he said,"i thought you'd be happy so we could spend some time together is that so wrong."Violet said,"so you want to get ride of us?" Kate," Oh no sweety your dad's just being stupid." Humphrey,"that's not nice Kate but Violet honey i would never wana get rid of you me and your mother just need some time so we can talk and other stuff." Spike said,"What like mate?" Rose was just standing there like i don't know what to say or do. Kate said,"SPIKE don't ever let me hear you say that again, me and your father do more then just that. Humphrey,"We do?... i mean yea we do." Spike said,"No i know thats all yall do when we are gone you don't care about us." Kate,"How could you say that we love each of you the same, we would give our lives to save you." Humphrey,"i would give my live to save all of you including your mother, we might fight every now and then but we still love each other and nothing will change that." Spike,"Well why don't you give your life for us dad, mom actually cares to be around us." Humphrey just had tears in his eyes and said,"Okay i will." and started running away. Kate,"NOO HUMPHREY, Spike how could you saw that to your father, he loves you with all his heart and you would say that to him."Spike," I didn't mean to say it, it just came out like that." Kate,"Now your father is out there alone and might actually kill himself, think about what you say before you say it." Lil Ro and Angel walked up together with there pups and Ro said,"wow what's going on here and where's Humphrey?" Kate crying said,"Spike said something that shouldn't be repeated and it might cause him t kill himself can you find him and bring him back please?" Ro said,"Of course i can, Angel i'll be back." Angel,"Last time you said that you almost died." Ro,"Well if i don't Humphrey will and i won't let that happen.. i love you." ro licked Angels cheek and ran off. Blade and Carnage walked and Carnage said,"Where's he going?" Angel,"TO find Humphrey please you guys follow him and protect him." Carnage said,"well i have to protect the pack Blade can go though." Blade,"Yes mam' i will go because our pack leader asked." Angel,"thank you Blade you we're always my favorite and not just because your Ro's brother either." Carnage,"YOUR RO'S BROTHER!" Blade,"yea you didn't know that, oh that's right only family knew and she's family, she's my sister-in-law." Carnage,"Well now i know and that was eye opening." Blade,"Well im gone sis catcha later." Angel,"Thanks Blade this means a lot to me." Blade then took off running towards the direction Ro went. Angel,"Carnage because you diobeyed an order you are stripped off your alpha rank. you are now the only Blood omega." Carnage,"You can't strip me of that position!" Angel,"Oh i can't... i'm the mate of the leader so that makes me the leader as well... plus you do know that he asked me on everything he came up to see a second opinion on the matter." Carnage looking shocked,"Wow what a baby he can't do anything on his own." Angel," He is not a baby i just helped that's all." Carnage,"whatever" he walked away laughing. Kate,"Angel don't worry Humphrey is just the same we help each other through everything these kids just don't understand love like we do." Angel just nodded and smiled.

Blade caught up to Ro and said,"Sup bro?" Ro turned around and said,"oh hey Blade let me guess Angel sent you?" He said,"When does she not?" Ro said,"true and im glad she cares that much about me." Blade,"well she loves you and your my brother so i'd be here for you too."

They made it up the mountain which was about 8 hours away from the pack. While they we're talking a group of Mountain lions jumped out infront and behind them. Blade growled and said,"Bro there's about 10 of them and two of us and mountain lions can beat us." Ro,"I know Blade just stand your ground." Out of nowhere Ghost jumped out onto one lion and snapped his neck and was struck by another lion into a tree knocked out. Ro and Blade jumped at the other lions and Blade backed up and howled into the air telling everyone they we're under attack and losing. While he was howling a lion jumped at him and Ro jumped in the way tackling him off the mountain going down with him. Blade was scared and looked off the edge not seeing him and howled again and turned around and started to rage and kill each and every mountain lion by taking his blades and sliting each and everyone's throats. Then after they we're dead he went over to Ghost and got him up and they kept going on after humphrey. As they kept going they we're talking. Ghost said,"So you and Ro we're brothers?" Blade said saddness in his voice,"yea and before he met Angel me and him would always get messed up with some stuff me and him found in a human hunting came something named.. Alcohol and Smokes, man we we're messed up pretty bad so we got more and more." Ghost,"You know that, that stuff is bad for you." Blade,"Yea well we we're just kids and we're always having fun... remember when we got kicked out of the pack but they let us back?" laughing. Ghost said,"Yea i remember that you got caught messing with the leaders mate." Blade said,"Yea but Ro was about to but we got caught while i still was." they both laughed and heared a gun shot and they stopped dead in there tracks with no movments. Ghost then fell to the ground and whimpered. Blade looked shocked and looked at him and Ghost said,"Blade...run..hunters." Blade just backed up and ran. After about 5 more hours it was getting dark and Blade was alone on a mountain that was snowing. Humphrey was snuggled into a ball and Blade noticed him ontop of the mountain seeing that he was only a ledge below him. Blade said,"Humphrey!" Humphrey looked down and said,"Oh hey Blade." Blade said,"hey comon i lost Ro and Ghost on the way up here and whatever your kids said they said they didn't mean it and they are sorry." Humphrey was crying and said,"Well i guess they were not thinking" Blade,"Yea they were not, i mean when does anyone think." laughing. Humphrey laughed and said,"i guess your right." They went back down the mountain while it was still dark and got back to the pack while it was still dark.

Blade and Humphrey walked into Humphrey's den to find Angel and Kate togther sleeping on oposite sides of the den with their pups. Blade scratched the wall of the den and sreamed,"GET UP YOU TWO!" Angel and Kate both sprung up and said,"WHAT!" Blade said,"I got Humphrey but i have some bad news." Humphrey ran up to Kate and Kate hugged him and said,"never do that again Humphrey i was so scared" Angel said,"Well where's Ro?" Blade said,"That's the problem.. he uhh.. fell off the mountain saving me from the mountain lions, the lion jumped at me and he jumped and tackled the lion off the edge and Ghost was shot by a hunter." he added,"Angel im so sorry." Kate and Humphrey looked over at Angel and saw she was crying so much that she couldn't breath. Kate said,"Angel i realize your really sad but you have to breath."Angel,"Why, I'd rather die then be without him!" Blade said,"Look im his brother i shared the saddness but he wants you to move on, you know you changed his life for the better, with everyday me and him hung out before you met him, with us being trouble makers with the hunters drugs and messing with others mates and killing others." Angel said,"Yea i know after he met me i changed him he soon became the leader and never has done anything bad since then." Blade,"exactly you did everything you could."

Lil Ro woke up with two broken legs both on the right side and had to limp all the way back to the pack. He collapsed just at the edge of the territory and howled that he was hurt but he thought nobody could hear him so his eyes started to dose off. Then a wolf that was red with blood marks found him and took him away.

**Back at the den **

Angel's ears popped up and she said,"i thought i heard Ro's howl but i might be hearing things. Blade said,"You're probably hearing things." Angel,"i know."

Lil Ro woke up in a strange den and saw the wolf and started growling even though he can't fight with his wounds. The wolf looked at Ro and said,"Just go back to sleep and i need to introduce myself im Voodoo, i am also a member of the Bloods just like yourself." Ro said,"Your a Blood what, what position are you?" Voodoo said,"Well i can bring people from the dead and use them as minions for my puposes." Ro said,"wow" He said,"Oh i can also make peole sleep for as long as i want." Ro,"Wow that's cool... wait how long have i been out." He said,"Well about a month or two." Ro,"What i need to get back." Ro ran out and kept running to the pack and Voodoo just went back to working. When Ro got back to the pack he just kept running till he made it to the den and walked in and said,"Angel... are you here?" Angel looked shocked and then a smile came across her face and ran up to him and hugged him and said,"Oh my gosh Ro your okay your not dead!" Ro said,"Yea because i couldn't leave you here alone without me." Angel said,"Well Ro you need to know something and i need you to know that we thought you we're dead and he was there for me." Blade walked in and said,"Hey honey i got us dinner." he walked in and saw Ro and his jaw dropped and he said,"Ro... Oh my gosh i thought you we're dead... i mean i saw you fall off the mountain." Ro said,"So you marry Angel." he started to growl and walk towards Blade. Blade just kept backing up. Ro went to jump at Blade and Angel jumped on his back and pushed him on the ground. She said,"Ro im sorry but i married him and we have been together for about 3 weeks now." Ro said,"Well just leave each other so we can be together again."Angel said,"Well we fell in love so that can't happen." Ro rolled Angel over and was ontop looking into her eyes and said,"Well if that's your decision ill go." Ro jumped off and ran away into the forest. Blade looked at Angel crying and said,"I know you still love him and i know you want him more... and if he loves you he will be back and you should make the right decision.

Lil Ro was in the forest and was thinking about and everything and thought,'Well i still love her so i should go back and tell her i love her and deal with the fact that she's gone. He went back and talked to her and she said,"Ro i still love you and i still want you me and Blade did nothing together so your fine." Ro smiled and said,"i love you too and im happy you still choose me." Angel,"Of course i'd choose you, your everything to me." Ro,"Same here i can't live without you."

**Shortly after**

Kate ran in crying and said,"Ro, Blade come quick Humphreys' introuble." Blade and Ro took off out of the den following Kate and Kate lead them right to where Humphrey was fighting his father again. Blade looked at Ro and nodded and they ran into the battle and Blade tackled Ben right away from Humphrey and they fought. Blade swinged the blades on his legs at him and Ben dogged each swipe and then he caught one with his mouth and took it running into Blade and stabbed him right through the chest and out the other side. Ro saw this and screamed,"NOOO!" Ro then ran to Blade and tackled Ben and started slashing at his face repeatedly untill Ben no longer moved and he turned around and walked up to Blade and said,"hey bro your going to be fine." Blade said,"Look Ro i know im going die but...but..but i need you to protect yourself and Angel and can't look after you now and im pretty sure Carnage can't do it and neither can Sparkle.. she will need you now more then ever so don't let her down." Ro,"I won't bro and you'll always be with me in spirit to help guide me through tuff spots." Blade,"Yes... i...i...wi..ll.." Ro started to cry and then shook it off and looked up at the sky and started to howl.

Angel knew what had happened and started to cry. Her own brother-in-law, dead, she couldn't believe it. She didn't know how Ro would react to this. She hoped that he would not take it so hard. Then as she was thinking about all this Ro walked in with his head hung low and walking slow, tears hitting the rock floor. Angel didn't know what to say so she just went for it and said,"Ro, sweety im so sorry." Ro still looked down said,"it's not your fault, it seems like everyone around me is dieing and it's because of me." Angel,"That can't be true me, Carnage and Sparkle haven't had a thing happen to us." Ro looked up and his face was covered in tears and said,"Really... Blade,Drizzy,Slim,Ghost they are dead and it's my fault!" Angel,"Ro don't go and blame yours-" Ro,"Don't tell me what i can and can't do!" Angel,"Ro... why did you yell i me.. i mean i know your upset but im trying to help you." Ro,"i know im sorry it's just.. my brother, the only family member i had left just died and there was nothing i could do about it." Angel,"He's not your only family, you still have me, Star, and Katie." Ro started to get a smile and said,"Yea i guess your right i still do have family." Kate and Humphrey walked in with their pups and Humphrey said,"Thanks Ro and im sorry about Blade, he was a good person." ro just nodded and said,"I know and thanks." Kate said,"Well we wanted to have a party tonight before all this haappened but we totaly understand if you'd like to skip it." Ro just looked at Angel and smiled and said,"We will be there, the past is behind us, it's time to move forward." Kate,"Great, i guess i'll see you two there!" Humphrey walked up to Ro and whispered a little to loud but said,"Oh and don't worry the alphas got some of that, Alcohol you we're talking about earlier and we put it with the berries to make Berry Wine it should stop the thoughts about this and have fun." Ro just laughed and said,"No thank Humphrey." Kate walked up to Humphrey and bit his ear and started dragging him out of the den mumbbiling,"Humphrey you are in so much trouble when we get home." Angel and Ro just laughed together and got ready for the party.

**later at the party**

Ro and Angel danced and howled together which they hadn't done since they were kids. There was a rustle in the bushes and Ro went into defensive stance and just stood there and yelled,"Come out or you will get hurt!" then Humphrey stumbled out of the bush and fell over (drunk of course). Ro said,"Oh it's just you Humphrey." When he finished saying that Humphrey started to stand up and point and Ro looked at that direction and saw a hunter aiming at Humphrey and Ro jumped off the rock sprinted towards Humphrey and pushed him out of the way and all everyone heard was... KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!. Everyone ran in terror except for Kate and Angel. Kate was running around everywhere looking for Humphrey and Angel was in shock and Kate noticed her and ran up to Angel and said,"Angel have you saw Humphrey?" Angel just pointed at Humphrey and Ro and started to cry. Kate looked and her eyes opened and she ran to them after scaring off the hunter. She ran up to Humphrey first, noticing he was drunk but unharmed and looked at Ro who was on the ground with blood coming out his left side and eyes half shut, breathing hard. She screamed for Sparkle and Angel to come now. Angel was already by her side before she finished and Sparkle was running down the rocks to them. When Sparkle made it to them she check all his signs and looked at both Kate and Angel and said,"He's not going to pull through this... im sorry Angel." Angel's face just dropped into Ro's fur and started crying and Ro said between breathing,"Angel...all..you..need..to..know..is..i..love..you." Angel said between sobs,"I love..you too." Kate said,"Angel, he's saying to move on he's done his job protecting everyone and it's his time to go." Angel said,"I know i just don't want to let him go." Humphrey regained normallity and said,"Im sorry i know i caused this but i also know that he will still be with you in here." He touched her chest on the place her heart should be. When he did that Ro growled and Kate said,"What do you think your doing?" Humphrey said,"What(and looked at his hand)... OH MY BAD!" Angel said,"it's fine i understand what you we're getting at."When they looked back at Ro he had no pulse and was not breathing anymore. Angel gave in a big gulp and stopped crying and they all went back to the pack.

About a year later Angel and Ro's pups grew up and moved away with Kate and Humphrey's pups and started a pack together on they're own. About three months after they moved Angel died in her sleep. Carnage was never seen because he ran away. Sparkle became the medic of year. Humphrey and Kate wer're still going strong as ever.

**THE END **

**please tell me how it was it was my first and maybe my only. IDK it depends on the people. Thanks please review and send me any ideas on anything to improve or on next story ideas. **

**Peace Lil Ro out **


End file.
